Monster Heart
by TheDarkAngelFairy
Summary: It was literally a dark stormy day when Kane found CJ a crying mess outside his room, there was a storm coming and he drug her inside with him. Then he starts getting strange calls about her, and he learns she just might be the one who can save him from h
1. There's a storm a'commin

**Monster Heart**

**AN: **We're going with the fact that Kane is really insane, the voices are real, and that he and Taker are really brothers.

**Chapter One: **"There's a storm a'commin"

"I'm sorry miss Jameson. Your just not what we're looking for. Please have a nice day" His voice replayed in her head over and over

again. She'd managed to fight the tears off all the way down the hallway. But as she neared the end of the corridor it all got to much to

bare. She stopped and let it all go.

She had came to Vince hopeful to be picked up and placed on the Diva roster. She'd been training at the local arena, and fighting

there for the last two years. But she knew her figure was what had kept her from the job. She wasn't skinny, and Vince didn't want a

chubby Diva flaunting her assets in his ring.

And CJ knew it.

He could sense the storm coming, and he knew it was going to be a bad one. He quickly made his way back to his room knocking

over a small mass of something on his way.

He grabbed it roughly trying to steady it, realizing that it was a girl he almost dropped her, trying not to hurt her.

_Great job Kane. _He thought to himself, as he finally got her up right and spun her around to face him.

C.J. almost screamed when she saw what had knocked her over. Standing in front of her was The Big Red Monster himself.

"I-I'm sorry I was in your way" she said, trying to act as if she wasn't afraid of him.

Kane could smell her fear, and her sadness. She was in trouble, well she would be if she didn't get some where out of the storm.

"You should get onto your room, there's a bad storm a'comen" he replied ignoring her apology.

"I'm not staying in the hotel." C.J. replied taken aback by what he was saying. When she'd come in just an hour ago the weather was

nice and clear. There wasn't a storm in the weather forecast either.

Just as she opened her mouth to question him about the storm, the power flickered and thunder crashed. CJ nearly jumped into Kane's arms.

"C'mon" He growled. Annoyed that he would have to put up with a roommate, but he felt like he couldn't abandon the girl, she didn't

look like she was much older than twenty and the hotel would be locked down before she could get outside to her car.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into his hotel room.

"Wait what's going on?" CJ asked. She could hear the panic rising in her voice. But she tried to push it away.

"This room has no windows, and is pretty central. Your safe here. Just don't bother me" Kane growled and turned on the television.

C.J. felt uncomfortable. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. She knew something was about to happen, she could feel it

and it sent shivers up her spine. But she felt peaceful in Kane's room, like she was supposed to be here, but she was afraid to. It

wasn't like he was known for being a gentlemen or even an ok guy.

AN: Sorry if it seems short and a little sketchy. The title is a maybe right now, I'm not good with titles.


	2. She's the one

**Monster Heart**

**AN: **We're going with the fact that Kane is really insane, the voices are real, and that he and T

aker are really brothers.

**Chapter Two: **"She's the one"

Kane watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. She was fidgety, scared probably. Not that he was really intent on hurting the kid. But he could imagine how confused she was, but it was quite amusing he thought.  
_You've got a sick mind man. _He thought to himself. But he couldn't help it.  
It was true, he was entertained by the fear of others, and sometimes he hated himself for it.

"You might as well get comfortable, because this storms gonna last most of the night." He said. Not looking away from the TV.

"How did you kno-" She started to ask him how he knew about the storm in the first place when the power went out. She screamed again.

"Damnit." Kane growled. _She's got some lungs on here this one does. _  
"Would you quit with the screaming?" He stood up, and made his way to the door carefully. He opened it and peered into the hallway.  
"The whole buildings out" He said.

C.J. felt her heart drop to the floor. She wasn't a big fan of the dark, especially in a stranger's hotel room, even more so when that stranger was one of the scariest men on the WWE Roster.

Kane fumbled with the drawers in the TV stand, finally finding a candle. He lit it and turned to look at the girl.  
"You know you never told me your name." He said, his voice carried no emotion.

"C.J. everyone just calls me C.J." She replied. A little surprised he was acknowledging her presence.  
"Well, CJ." He said. He looked more menacing than ever with the fire light dancing on his face.  
"Since all the lights are out, we might as well go to bed." He finished.

"Ok" C.J. nodded, she stood up and pulled her toothbrush from her purse and carefully made her way to the bathroom.

Kane watched her with his eyebrows raised. _Do most women carry a toothbrush in their purses? _  
He followed her into the bathroom with the candle.  
"Here. This might help a little" He sat it on the counter and walked back out.  
"Thanks" C.J. smiled, but she knew he didn't see her. She went back to brushing her teeth.

Kane pulled the t-shirt over his head, and flexed his muscles. He felt odd having another person in his room. He was usually alone. Truthfully he was pretty happy alone. It was quiet, he could watch TV whenever, he could walk around naked, and it was quiet.

Kane liked it quiet.

CJ couldn't help but watch Kane undress; even if he was a 'monster' he looked good. Even though she would never admit her crush on Kane. Riley would never let her forget it.  
She tore her eyes away from him and rinsed her mouth with cool clean water.

As CJ walked back into the main room thunder crashed, and she jumped right into Kane's arms.  
He grunted.  
"Sorry, I don't like storms" She was embarrassed.  
He could feel her trembling in his arms. Kane rolled his eyes and dropped CJ gently on the ground. He was beginning to wish he'd left her to the mercy of the storm.

"You'll have to take the couch" Kane said as he pointed to what looked to be more of a love-seat than a couch in the other corner of the room.  
"There should be extra bed stuff in the closet by the bathroom."

"Thanks Kane, You know for getting me out of the storm" CJ's voice shook as she spoke.

"Just don't wake me up kid." Kane replied shortly.  
_Why does this feel okay? Why do I enjoy her company?  
_He shook the thoughts from his head as he watched the girl fumble for the closet door, his eyes were well adjusted to the dark, he could see her every move.

CJ finally found the closet and opened the door.  
She found an extra pillow and a blue blanket that matched the comforter on Kane's bed.  
She carefully made her way back to the couch.  
**The Next Morning**

CJ woke up to the ringing of a phone, she reached for it but fell out of what she though was her bed. It took her a minute to remember where she was and how she had gotten there.

Kane chuckled to himself as he watched the girl fall out of the bed. She was cute when she was confused.  
He picked up the phone.

"What?" He tried to sound as angry and Kane-like as possible but he was still groggy.

"She's the one" a voice on the other line said.  
"What the-" Kane was puzzled.

CJ stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"The girl, the one who stayed with you last night, she can save you."

Kane racked his brain trying to place the voice.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Kane growled into the phone. He didn't like being messed with.  
"Ha." The voice chuckled. "You don't recognize your own brother's voice. That's sad. Glen"  
Kane gasped.  
"Taker! What are you talking about" Kane lowered his voice, incase CJ was listening to him.  
"She's just what you've been looking for. She has a gift Kane"  
The line went dead.

CJ walked out of the bathroom. She felt a lot better having washed her face and brushed her teeth.  
"I'll get out of your way." She said.  
"Wait!" Kane was running what his brother had told him over and over in his head. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he wanted to find out and that would mean keeping CJ there as long as possible.  
"I never have guests. Stay for breakfast" He said suddenly.  
"Okay" CJ said.  
_What's this about? _She wondered.

"So what does 'CJ' stand for?" Kane asked, he wanted to get her to open up to him, then maybe his sixth senses would kick in a little, and he could maybe solve this mystery.

"Cori Jameson" She replied.  
"How old are you?"  
She looked at him oddly.  
_Why does he care all of a sudden?  
_"Twenty." She replied.  
"Alright, now what were you doing here in the first place?" He continued.  
"I was having a meeting with Vince about being a Diva" CJ confessed.  
_I was right she is young._


	3. A Glimpse of the Monster

**Monster Heart**

**Chapter Three: **A Glimpse of the Monster

**AN: **This might be a pretty short chapter. Sorry.

Kane took the pizza box from the boy and waved him away, he then turned around and kicked the door closed, paying no attention to the fact that Randy had caught it and let himself in. 

"Kane's got a girl!" He exclaimed.

Kane tossed the pizza box to CJ and glared at Randy.  
"Get out."  
_How dare he walk into my room like he's a god!  
_  
"Who might you be pretty lady?" Randy ignored Kane and walked toward CJ.  
A sudden sense of danger overwhelmed her. She stood up and backed away from Randy.

"Did the monster kidnap you?" He was making fun of the fear in CJ's eyes. It was apparent in Randy's voice that he was either high or drunk. 

"Get Out" Kane repeated stepping toward Randy. He could feel the anger & adrenalin rising. 

"How much do you have to pay even a medi-ocre girl to sleep with you Kane?" Randy laughed and stumbled a little .

His words stung CJ. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes.

Kane lunged for Randy's throat.  
"You son of a bitch!"  
Kane wrapped his hand around Randy's throat.  
_I'll kill him. _

CJ jumped toward them, she could see it in Kane's eyes. He was gonna kill Randy right then and there.  
"Kane!" She yelled, as she wrapped her little hands around one of his large arms and tried to pull him away from Randy.  
"Let it go! Kane Your gonna kill him!" She cried.  
"That's just what I was planning on doing!" Kane's voice was deep and dark, more terrifying than she'd ever heard him on TV.

Randy squirmed he couldn't breathe. He tried to beat Kane in the head with his fists but it was hard to try to breath and fight at the same time.

"Kane stop it!" CJ was screaming and crying now.

Kane felt CJ's little hands tighten around his arm and tug at him. Her touch made his heart pound, he let his grip loosen enough that Randy was able to run away.

_Your loosen it man…_

Kane took a deep breath.  
CJ backed away in fear that the Big Red Monster might turn on her now.

"I…I" She struggled to speak.

"C'mon we should eat the pizza before it gets cold."  
CJ was shocked that Kane's demeanor had changed in a split second. She smiled, it would be better if she just played along.

Just as they both reached into the pizza box, the phone rang.

As Kane answered he got a feeling of De Ja Vu.

"I told you" Taker said, sounding very satisfied, almost as if he knew that CJ had been able to get him to let Orton go.

But he couldn't know that, could he?


	4. Damage Done

**Monster Heart**

**Chapter Four: **Damage Done

Kane hung the phone up and sat back down on the couch beside of CJ.  
"Now, maybe we can eat breakfast in peace." Kane said with a slight smile. CJ just smiled. She wasn't sure how she should act. She was still a little shocked at what she had witnessed only moments before.

Kane watched CJ out of the corner of his eye. She was shaking a little as she ate her slice of pizza slowly. He'd scared her, and he actually felt bad about it.

_She's beautiful Kane, don't mess this up._

_**She's young too, and innocent.**_

_**  
**_Kane shook himself out of his mind. Sometimes thinking was dangerous, the more he thought, the more likely that the bad Kane would free himself. Not that there was really a good Kane in anyone else's eyes, just Evil Kane & Sadistic Kane.

CJ loved pizza, and she loved food. Which was one of the reasons, she believed that she didn't get her dream job.

But after what she witnessed it was hard to swallow, she couldn't shake the look in his eyes, or the sadism in his voice. It made her really uneasy.

* * *

Randy ran down the hallway franticly trying to find Mr. McMahon. Instead he found Edge.  
"What the hells wrong with you O?" Edge asked. 

"Kane tried to kill me man" Randy said his voice was high pitched and squeaky.

"How high are you?" Edge asked. Annoyed.

"I'm sober now man, but he tried to kill me! The girl in there had to pry him off me!"

"Ok now I know your messed up. A girl with Kane? You need to lie down" Edge walked away from Randy shaking his head.

* * *

"So, have you been a WWE fan long? Or where you just looking for a ticket to fame?" Kane asked scarfing down another slice. 

"Most of my family are big fans. Especially my little brother Riley, he's your biggest fan" CJ laughed, thinking about how mad Riley was going to be when she got home, made her forget about what she had seen.

She and Kane continued to talk back and forth, about random things. Like different superstars, favorite matches, stupid fans, and they would have kept talking if CJ's cell phone wouldn't have rang.

"CORI JENINA JAMESON! Where the hell are you?" CJ jumped as her mother's frantic voice filled the room.

"I stayed in the hotel because of the storm." CJ replied.

Her face blushing red, as Kane chuckled.

"Well them I'm sure you know that the hotel was damaged by the storm. I wish you would have called us CJ. We were all worried sick" Her mother rambled on.

"Ma, I'm fine. Where I am didn't get damaged, I'll be home soon ok?" She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

"My mom said the hotel took some damage in the night from the storm." CJ said, she started to get her things together.

Kane frowned. He still wanted to know more about her. He got this great vibe from her, she was confident to a point, but scared too. Not just of him either, but scared in general of a lot of things, mostly insecurities. But she was a pure good person. He could tell. Girls like her were a rare breed.

CJ could feel him watching her. It made her a little uncomfortable, but it made her wander too, she was far from attractive by the WWE standards so why was he staring her down.  
She pulled her long brown hair up into a pony tail and smiled at Kane.

"I really gotta be getting home. My mother is freaking out" She blushed.

Kane nodded.

"I'll walk you to your car, incase pretty boy is still outside" He said rather protectively.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled up at him sweetly.

Kane could feel her every emotion. She was pretty easy to read, after she let her shield down.

He pulled on a black t-shirt and opened the door for SJ they walked down the hallway in silence.

CJ was thinking, and Kane was channeling her feelings.

She was sad, nervous, happy and afraid. But there was something there, something familiar yet quite foreign. It was warm and fuzzy like happiness, but deeper and complex. It was almost like…

_NO! _Kane thought _impossible,  
_

CJ felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter as she thought about him more.  
She tried to shake off the thoughts, but she couldn't.  
She really didn't want to leave.

As the couple approached the lobby, they to see the leftovers from the wrath of the storm, there was water damage to everything, not to mention the great amounts of debris that multiplied as they approached the lobby. Containing everything from foliage and limbs to brick and concrete pieces.

"Wow," CJ said. She was glad that Kane had saved her from the storm.

"Thanks again, you know for everything" She was trying not to sound like a giddy school girl, but she couldn't help it really. Her body was hot, her face blushed and her palms were sweaty.

Kane stopped at the entrance doors.

"You're welcome kid"

CJ felt her heart drop a little. All she was to him was a kid, some poor soul. A pity case. He and his pals would laugh about her later.

Kane sighed as she walked away.

She changed as she walked to the car, she was depressed. Something was wrong. He could tell.

_I have to find away to see her again. To get to know her more, to find out her secret._

_**To have my way with her, to make her mine.**_

No Damnit. She can help me get rid of you, and she will!

_**Why would she help you? **__**She's repulsed by you, and scared. To defeat me she has to care, and guess what. She doesn't.**_

_What do you know?_

_**Everything.**_

_S__hut up._

_**MAKE ME.**_

_ASS!_

_  
_Kane suddenly realized that he was arguing with himself in the hotel lobby, and people were starring at him. He growled at them all and made his way quickly to his room.

**AN: Sorry it was short, and the ending is odd.  
I'm starting on CH5 now. I'm just not sure how to bring the two of them back together.  
Any suggestions are welcome D  
I tried to make the conversation with Kane & Himself funny.  
I don't know if it worked or not.  
Oh well! later.**


End file.
